


Autumn Blues

by My_Little_Epona



Series: Luka/Reader ficlets [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't really know what I'm doing with these tags lol, I think I liked the first one better, Luka makes a bad day good, Reader and Luka have got each other's backs, Slice of Life, Technically hurt/comfort I guess?, addressing Luka's father, but this is okay I guess, really lots of fluff, so I guess this is a series now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Little_Epona/pseuds/My_Little_Epona
Summary: After a trying day, you take a walk in the park to try and forget about it. Along the way you run into a friend, and maybe that friend has what it takes to make your bad day into a good one.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Reader
Series: Luka/Reader ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648099
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Autumn Blues

A gentle blanket of autumn lay over the city of Paris.

The air was crisp and cool, like biting into an apple. The trees flared up in vibrant shades of scarlet and tangerine, like a painting of a wildfire. The grass was beginning to yellow, and the sun-warmed stone path beneath your feet was strewn with fallen leaves. Even now, a street cleaner was at work, clearing the park’s walkways of foliage that’d been shaken free.

Though the luminous blue sky above you was completely empty and clear, it seemed as though a heavy storm cloud was following you around, pouring down rain and lightning for you personally. You jammed your hands into the pockets of your hoodie, scowl creasing your face. It felt almost wrong to be scowling in this vibrant landscape, surrounded by nothing but blue sky and smiling faces.

But today had not been a good day.

In fact, that was an understatement. Today had sucked.

It seemed as if nothing could go right—you’d really gotten up on the wrong side of the bed.

From waking up with gum in your hair to dropping your homework in the Seine, all the way through being late to class and forgetting about a test…the list just went on and on.

And so, a psychological storm cloud of gloom followed you around, adding it’s imaginary rain to your misery. You couldn’t even feel the warmth of the sun through the pallor of gloom surrounding you.

You collapsed onto a bench that sat by the side of the path, pulling your feet up in front of you. You hugged your arms around your knees, eyes fixed—for some odd reason—on the artful tears in your black jeans. You found your memory wandering back to where you’d gotten them.

Your close friend Juleka had given them to you. It was only afterwards that you’d realized they were actually her brother’s hand-me-downs, but you didn’t really care.

In fact, they were somewhat of your favorite now. Luka had excellent taste in jeans.

You realized you’d been staring at the same place on your jeans for several seconds, and blinked to clear your vision, focusing on whatever had grabbed your attention. A cry of dismay slipped from your lips as you realized it was a smear of paint— _orange_ paint. On your _favorite jeans_.

“Great,” you mumbled, burying your face in your knees. “Could this day get any worse?”

“…are you okay?”

Your eyes snapped open as someone addressed you, and you realized there was a person standing right in front of you. You gave a yelp of alarm, jolting backwards—but ended up underestimating yourself and straight-up clearing the back of the bench.

You let out a cry of pain as you hit the ground, a cry that was somewhat strangled by surprise. You lay still, limbs spreadeagled on the grass, back and shoulders smarting…just hoping the person who’d spoken would go away and leave you alone with your embarrassment and misery.

But of course he didn’t.

A face loomed in your vision, blocking your view of the sky—it was a boy with brilliant blue eyes, dark, blue-tipped hair, and a guitar strapped to his back. A worried frown creased his face as he bent over you.

“Are you okay?” He repeated.

“Yep,” You said quickly, continuing to stare past him into the sky beyond. “Just fine. Perfect.”

“Here,” Luka held out a hand to you.

After a moment of hesitation, you heaved sigh, taking it. Luka took a step back, hauling you to your feet and brushing the dried grass of your clothes.

“Thanks,” you mumbled. “I’ll, um…just go now.”

“Here,” Luka ignored you, taking hold of your hand and leading you around the bench. He forced you to sit down, then took a seat next to you.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” he said.

“Nothing’s wrong!” You protested, which was a total lie, and you should’ve known Luka wouldn’t believe you anyway. “I was just…” You trailed off as Luka struck a chord on his guitar.

The notes resonated in your core, sending a faint warmth tingling out to your fingertips. Luka glanced at you briefly, then continued playing, and the sound flowed around you. It was almost as if you could feel the melody soaking beneath your skin, and you let out a gentle sigh, feeling some of the tension in your muscles release.

“Now,” Luka said, “tell me what’s wrong.”

You gave a small huff—a sound that was half annoyance, half…something else. Relief, maybe?

Luka had a way of getting people to talk to him.

“It’s nothing really _bad,_ ” You argued, tapping your fingers restlessly on your knee. “It’s just…a case of the blues, that’s all. My day didn’t go over smoothly at all.”

“Tell me about it,” Luka struck another chord.

“It’s just been one bad thing after another.” You were surprised by how easily the words slipped out, and by how the coil of tension in your stomach released when you finally said them. “One long chain of events gone wrong, even since I opened my eyes this morning. I don’t know what to do to make it stop. And everyone else is so happy and content…I didn’t want to spend any more time around them, because I felt like I was ruining their day with my grumpiness. It feels like I’ve been…I don’t know, cursed or something.”

“I’m sorry.” Luka’s music turned melancholy.

“It’s not your fault,” you sighed, worrying at a stray thread in the knee of your jeans. “If anything, it’s mine. Maybe if I hadn’t forgotten all those things…maybe if I hadn’t been clumsy…well, for all I know, I could’ve stopped this from ever being a bad day in the first place.”

“No, I don’t think so,” Luka said. “Sometimes…bad days happen, you know? And you just have to let them happen and hope that tomorrow will be better. And still, I’m sorry. If I had one super power…it’d be to reverse time, so you’d never have to go through everything you did today.”

A faint chuckle escaped your lips, and your cheeks lit up with a blush that you hoped he didn’t see.

Ah, who were you kidding. Of course he could see.

Well, you hoped he wouldn’t comment on it…

“It’s not _that_ big of a deal.” You let your feet slide off the bench, dropping to the ground below, rubbing at your hot cheeks. “I mean, it’s not like I was in pain or anything.”

“I just don’t like seeing people I care about suffer.”

Yep.

You were definitely blushing now.

Dang it, w hy did Luka have to be so i ncredibly sweet?

“It’s not really _suffering,_ ” You argued, then realized it was useless as Luka’s face took on a stubborn expression. “Besides, I’m totally fine now.”

“Really?” It was clear from his raised eyebrow that he was skeptical.

“ _Yes,_ ” you said firmly. “Now, guitar-boy, time for _you_ to tell me about _your_ day.”

“I see what you’re trying to do there.” Luka stopped playing, propping one arm on the neck of his guitar as he turned to face you. “Don’t make this about me. We’re talking about _you_ right now.”

Really, with who else could you get into an argument like _this?_

“But I’m feeling better,” you protested. “I promise.” A smile smile flickered over your face. “Talking really helped. Thanks a lot.”

Your smile was mirrored on Luka’s face, though his was wider and more relieved.

“I’m just glad I could help,” he absentmindedly plucked another chord, and this time the notes had a triumphant air to them, as if he’d just accomplished something he could be proud of.

One could certainly learn a lot about Luka, if they listened close enough.

“Alright,” you crossed your arms. “I’m done. And now it’s your turn.”

Luke let out a sigh, pulling off his guitar and placing it on the ground beside him. He leaned against the back of the bench, staring downwards.

“You know, you don’t have to do this _every_ time we talk,” he mumbled, absentmindedly fiddling with one of his bracelets.

“I know,” you said simply. “But you’re going to tell me anyway. Besides, when’s the next time we’ll be able to talk like this? Most of the time we’re surrounded by others.”

“…yeah,” Luka leaned over, propping his elbows on his knees. “But…I’m okay. I didn’t have a bad day like you.”

“You’ve experienced more than I ever will,” you said quietly. “Compared to you, my bad days are nothing, and yet you still force me to sit down and talk it out. You take care of _everyone_ around you, not matter what their problems are, and ask for nothing in return.

“Let me do this for you, Luka. It’s the least I can do.”

Luka was silent for a second. You crossed your arms awkwardly—you weren’t quite sure what to do with your hands. You also weren’t sure what Luka was thinking.

No matter how much he told you, or how much you knew about him…some parts of that boy would always remain a mystery to you.

“Fall is…a tough time for my family,” Luka said quietly. “It’s…well, it’s when my dad left us.”

You started upwards. This…was not what you’d been expecting.

What did you do now?

Hug him? Comfort him?

What could you say, really?

“Are you sure you’re okay with talking about it?” You didn’t know where the words came from, but you were glad you’d said them. Luka had boundaries just like everyone else. Some of the boundaries needed to be pushed through, but others…should remain intact. “If it’s too…painful, I won’t force you.”

“No, it’s fine,” Luka sighed. “Maybe…if I talk about it, it might help. It’s just…hard for me to say.”

“I’m here.” You laid a hand on his shoulder, giving him a squeeze.

“Thanks,” he said. “Life’s been…pretty hard for me. Since the beginning of the season, my mom’s been coming to me more and more—more so than usual. I’m glad it helps to have someone listen to her, and I’m glad I can be there to listen, but…I didn’t know half the things my dad did before she told me.” His voice cracked, and you put your arm over his shoulders—which was harder than you’d thought it’d be, considering how much taller he was than you.

“Juleka’s been coming to talk too,” Luka continued. “And…well, you know how much I love my little sister. I want her life to be much easier then…well, then mine. I want her to know she can come to me about anything. But…that means staying strong. For both of them. And…I don’t know if I can do that anymore. If I let my guard slip, then…it would terrify them. Remind them that the person they’re talking too is just as weak as them. And I don’t want that to happen, you know? It’s…tearing me apart.” Luka broke off, burying his face in his hand, and you knew he was trying to hide tears.

“Hey,” you said gently. “It’s okay.” You threw your other arm around him, pulling him into a hug. “Don’t fight it, okay? It’s okay to cry.”

Luka turned, burying his face in your shoulder. His arms wrapped around you in an almost rib-cracking hug, and his sobs were quiet and choked.

“Don’t leave me,” he whispered.

“I won’t,” you promised.

It was a promise you intended to keep.

A fter a second, you heard his breathing even out, signaling his emotions had stabilized again. You expected him to let go and back away, but he didn’t, not for a few more minutes.

But eventually he did, looking as if he was regretful to let you go. 

“Thank you.” He said quietly. “That really, really helped.”

“Any time.” You gave his shoulder another squeeze. “I’m glad you told me.”

“I’m glad you made me tell you.” A tiny, slightly exhausted smile tugged at the corner of Luka’s lips. “Thank you…really. For everything.”

“It’s the least I can do,” you said. 

L uka let out a long sigh, slumping back on the bench and staring at the sky. 

“…well,” he said, after a few seconds had passed. “I…should probably get going now.”

“Are you sure?” You said worriedly. “You’re okay?”

“I’m fine.” He gave a small chuckle. “You don’t need to worry about me. And honestly…I’m tired. I want to go home and rest.”

“…okay,” you said. “I’d recommend that. But take care of yourself, okay?”

“I will, don’t worry,” another smile flickered over his face. 

“Last hug.” You pulled him in again, but this time only for a split second before letting him go. “See you around, guitar-boy.”

Luka raised an eyebrow. “That’s not my new nickname, isn’t it?”

“Oh, that’s _definitely_ your new nickname,” you said, unable to resist a small cackle. Luka sighed, rolling his eyes, but the twinkle in his eye told you he wasn’t really annoyed.

“I need to find a name for _you_ now.” He said, an impish smile on his face. “…But of course, as soon as I say that, I can’t thinking of anything. Well…I’ll sleep on it.” He picked up his guitar, shooting you a wink. “See you around.”

“Bye!” You gave him a wave, and he walked away, step much lighter than it’d been when he arrived.

Once he was gone, you leaned back on the bench, a thoughtful expression on your face.

Today had sucked, but that had all changed.

The storm cloud was gone.

And y ou could feel the sunlight. 

**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> This is a series now.  
> I want this all to feel like one canon storyline, so I'll be having different stories for different seasons! As you can tell, this one's fall. ;)  
> I need one more story for fall, however, before I move on to winter--any suggestions?  
> If you made it this far into the story, cheers! Thanks for reading! Leave a like and comment if you enjoyed! =3


End file.
